General Guide
Beginning of the game (Part 1: The Grind) When you start the game, your knight is still weak for both HP and damage, I would say try to focus more on HP, to improve the survivability of your knight, on top of that, high HP means more HP healed when using HP potion as HP potion heals 70% of your maximum HP. In the first run, basically you are trying to get stage 101 so that you can "Time Travel" and earn some timestones. Once you are able to reach 101, just use Time Traveler (in the Timestone tab) and you would be able to get some timestones as compensation. Timestones allocation for your early game should focus more on hero HP and hero attack speed. HP potion cooldown is considerable too. (HP regeneration is somehow not sufficient for your usage in early game since you would be more on using HP potions, so it is suggested not to focus on this). Beginning of the game (Part 2: Things are starting to speed up) From your 2nd run onwards, you would be trying to farm for the Timestones to finish up your Timestone skills upgrade and also getting some pets (around 3rd/4th run if not mistaken, if you are hardworking in watching fairy ads, you would get your 2nd pet slot). My ideal first 2 pets combo is Knight and Mini Warrior, but you need luck to get them early as you could not just dismiss the pets like some other games and each subsequent pet bought costs 100 timestones more. Things are getting a little faster as compare to the part 1. Middle Game (Part 1: Where things starts to get easy) When you get your second pet slot and if you also have both Knight and Mini Warrior pets, you can progress pass stage 1000 with ease, and this is when the Timestones keep rolling in, however, the progress to stage 1000 is not a fast progress, because each boss needs to take their time to vomit all the items before you could progress to the next stage. At this point of game is where you max out all your Timestone skills, and improving your pets (pet level can increase by using timestones) and you might wanna try buying some accessories (tap on the Treasure Box on top of screen and go to the Raffle tab, only buy the accessories with the 300 timestones option, as your fairy stones is still needed to unlock the 3rd pet slot.) Tips for faster progression in this stage: 1) I always use Dragon Potion at stage xx0,, Dragon Potion increases immensely your damage output. (fighting small/big bosses without Dragon Potion is hell!) 2) If you able to get mini Knight or Mini warrior pets in early time, try to max up them first. (Mini Knight is core pet for early stage as I mentioned you can progress pass stage 1000 easily with Mini Knight (At least lv3) Middle Game (Part 2: Is it getting slower or faster?) This is the stage that I am currently in, where I feel things seem to be getting slower, as i kind of hit my wall at 2000+ stage, things are getting harder to progress, stage 3000 seem impossible for me now. Also at this stage, you pretty much maxed the pet that you will be using (or rotating for certain purposes), and you will be starting to go for accessories and upgrading them to higher level. Like I say, things are getting slower or faster? Faster in the sense that you can kill monsters faster (those which require more than 1 hit), Slower in the sense that you are improving very slowly. Middle Late Game (That escalated quickily!) Hi guy, so I had just returned to the game (22/12/2015), around one month after boss battle zone was introduced. But somehow the thing that kept me moving forward is the progression (To time travel, it takes some time as moving from stage 1 to your "wall" stage takes some time, but once you time travel, the time stones are so much that you can make a big progression in accessories. For me, I time travel at 5k~6k (the best time to travel back, approximately at stage 1500+ (because i can just used less than 12 hours to reach that stage without monitoring)),keep repeating the step until I got my first 5* accessory, maxed up my core pets (Mini knight, Mini Warrior, Mechanic, Ghost, Oink Oink, Mini Manager (lvl 3) is useful too), and also getting my accessories to 5*/3*/3*/3*, I will elaborate this stage of game in a separate tab as this is where thing start to get interesting and some strategy would be involved. To sum up, after getting the first 5* accessory with nice stat, the game will be more smooth and faster. Late Game (Is there an end?) So far this is the limitation of the game, where when you maxed out your pets, skills and got all 4 accessories equipped with 5 stars, but now, the real deal? # Are all the stats of your 5 star accessory Maxed (Will include in the Accessories Section soon)? # Are you optimising all the 5 stats of the accessory? For instance, if the stats could not be overlapped, keeping 2 stats of those would be a waste of the 20 stat slots. # For HP and Damage stats, go for % increase instead of stat increase (+HP or +damage), it makes a whole lot of difference! # You can just Repair certain stats of your accessory, or you may try to acquire new accessories or forging accessories to a better one Late game battle.png|Late game, Level 10000 boss Late game accessories.png|Late game accessories (5 stars) and stats Late game accessory.png|Late game accessory (note the 3-drop stat)